¿Y después?
by V nessie-chan V
Summary: ¿Qué puede salir de una tarde en la enfermería con el chico de tus sueños como paciente? NaruSaku


-¡¡Eres un completo imbécil!!

Una chica de aproximadamente diecisiete años se encontraba dentro de una de las habitaciones de ese hospital;la ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar la suave luz otoñal y el frescor del aire nuevo, mientras un narciso descansaba dentro de un jarrón de cristal con agua, encima de la mesita de noche.

La muchacha estaba sentada en un sencillo taburete de tres patas, al mismo tiempo que atendía a uno de sus pacientes, que se encontraba junto a ella, tumbado en la cama. Cualquiera, hombre o mujer, se habría sentido afortunado de tener a esa médico como su responsable: una corta pero entrañable melena de color rosa era adornada por una sencilla cinta roja, a modo de diadema, y su tersa piel blanca contrastaba con unos preciosos ojos verdes, que, por alguna razón, parecían a punto de quebrarse y empezar a derramar lágrimas.

Su nervioso paciente llevaba una camiseta blanca, idónea para dormir cuando se es un convaleciente; intentando no enfrentar su mirada con la de la chica, le ofrecía su herido brazo, que dejaba ver unas manchas rojas bajo unas vendas que debían ser cambiadas.

-Naruto, te lo he advertido ya antes: el chakra médico no puede hacer milagros; deberías saberlo mejor que nadie; ¡no te precipites sin pensar contra el enemigo en una misión!- Aunque pretendía ser lo más dulce posible en sus cuidados, no pudo evitar hacer que su compañero soltara un quejido de dolor por la brusquedad con la que una neblina verde, que emanaba de la mano de la médico, le curaba.

-Sakura-chan... lo siento; no quería que te preocuparas por mí, es lo último que desearía... pero esos ninjas te...-Las palabras murieron en la garganta del rubio muchacho; sus ojos azules se cerraron con pesar bajo un ceño fruncido. Entonces, pareció recuperar el valor de nuevo: -¡¡No podía permitir que te pusieran un dedo encima!!- Una mirada llena de determinación acompañó a esa noble razón.

Ella parecía aturdida por la confesión; sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa, para, acto seguido, desviar su vista a otro punto de la habitación; su fuerza de voluntad no tenía aspecto de poder aguantar mucho más.

-¿Por qué siempre me sales con lo mismo?-dijo, en un tono entre enfadado y afligido.-No quiero que sigas anteponiendo mi seguridad a la de la misión o... a la tuya...-lo susurró con un hilo de voz, como si con eso pretendiera que el rubio no se diera cuenta de sus deseos ocultos; pero, justo con el resultado opuesto, no impidió que el joven pusiera toda su atención en sus actos.-Ya no soy aquella niña tonta que gritaba por su Sasuke-kun para que la rescatara: sé defenderme, cuidarme sola,sé ninjutsu médico, sé dar puñetazos, sé... sé...-la voz femenina murió, perdiéndose entre los sollozos que salían de su garganta, aún cuando su dueña pusiera todo el autocontrol de su parte.

"Un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos, no importa en qué circunstancia..."; mientras su mente le ordenaba la norma, su corazón parecía haberse independizado de ésta, ya que, por mucho que quisiera, las lágrimas cada vez eran más abundantes.

El enfermo se ató fuerte las nuevas vendas y, con el corazón en un puño, tomó el mentón de su médico, oculto tras las manos que trataban de ocultar los ríos salados. No tuvo más remedio que afrontar de nuevo esos ojos azules, tan sinceros y sin conocimiento de lo que era la maldad. Con la decisión como su única compañera, apartó los mechones rosa que no le dejaban ver el rostro de la muchacha, y con sus pulgares le secó las lágrimas, aunque a él no le importara en qué situación se encontrara su compañera, pues siempre le parecería una bella diosa.

-Por favor, no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti.-Era curioso como, en un momento como ése, parecía un hombre adulto, más que el adolescente que en realidad era.-Me importa un comino que me hieran, que me seccionen un brazo o una pierna... pero verte sufrir porque no haya sido capaz de estar ahí para ti.  
La chica no cesó en su llanto silencioso pero, en un movimiento inesperado, se abalanzó al cuerpo magullado y pasó sus blancos brazos por el cuello bronceado; él no supo cómo reaccionar; lo único que se le ocurrió fue corresponder esa muestra de afecto, rodeando la delgada cintura.  
-Veo que jamás vas a cambiar; siempre serás el mismo cabeza hueca impredecible, pero... por favor, sólo... no cambies nunca, por favor...

-Sakura-chan¿qué...?

Pero ella no le dejó continuar: le tapó los labios con la llema de sus dedos mientras le indicaba silencio con un dulce siseo; él siguió las indicaciones, desconcertado, y, en cuanto ella retiró la mano de su boca, volvió a cubrírsela de nuevo, pero con sus propios labios esa vez.

No era uno fogoso ni apasionado; lleno de deseo o ardiente; pero sí de ellos dos, y eso era lo importante. Unos segundos después, despegó su cara de la otra, que, aunque algo confusa, mostraba un sano sonrojo sobre unas extrañas marcas en forma de bigote que cruzaban sus mejillas y, eso sí, una sonrisa verdadera y llena del sentimiento más puro del hombre.

-¿Pero y Sasuke?- todo el cariño reflejado en el rostro de la chica se convirtió en una mezcla de incredulidad y cabreo; no se le ocurrió otra cosa que darle una merecida bofetada en la cara; él se sobó la piel enrojecida, mientras una mirada arrepentida y juguetona volvía a sus facciones.

-¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?-le preguntó con picardía.

Su chica le devolvió una cariñosa y luminosa sonrisa, para volver a darle otro roce en los labios.-No hace falta que lo interpretes; simplemente... siéntelo, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ambos miraron la puerta de la habitación: cerrada, desde dentro. Sin ni siquiera intercambiar palabras, el rubio levantó las sábanas de la cama y, de forma muda, la invitó a introducirse con él en una nueva y fascinante aventura.


End file.
